Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive multicast signals which permit viewing of contents such as broadcasts, videos and television programs.
Such terminals perform various functions such as capturing images and video, playing music or video files, game playing, receiving broadcasts and the like by being configured as multimedia players.
As functions of a mobile terminal are complicated and diversified, a time for using the mobile terminal increases and an information amount processed by a main chip (Application Processor (AP)) of the mobile terminal increases as well. There is a growing need for a heat dissipation structure of discharging heat generated from a main chip to enhance usability and durability of a mobile terminal.